


love sick

by greyskiesblack



Series: promptioweek2017 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Prompto ishorriblysick. But at least he's got anamazingboyfriend to make it all better. Sort of.Written for Day 7 of Promptio week.





	love sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yodepalma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/gifts).



> yodepalma said “you should write the first time they said i love you,” because she’s a _sappy romantic_ and i obliged because it was too cute to resist~  
>  title is [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxI8ZjatjVY) by SHINee because it too, was too cute to resist~
> 
> the prompt is "first."

Prompto’s _sick_. That awful kind of sick that makes him go through a box of tissues in two days. He’s pretty sure he’s going to _die_ choking on his own snot. Everything’s the _actual worst_.

He wishes Gladiolus was there to make him feel better. Then he feels guilty for it. They’ve only been dating for like, five months. Okay, almost six. Not that Prompto has counted the days or anything.

He rolls over and hides his head under the blankets. Everything _aches_ and he can’t even play _video games_ because his eyes water and his head hurts and this is the _worst_.

It’s probably Noctis’ fault. Noctis _never_ gets sick. He probably passes everything onto Prompto like some kind of prince-y _jerk_. He groans into his pillow.

Someone knocks on Prompto’s door and Prompto groans harder. Probably Ignis with _more_ disgusting medicine. He flops sideways and falls out of bed in a tangle of blankets and used tissues.

He stumbles to his door and yawns as he opens it. Being upright _sucks_.

Gladiolus is standing in the hallway with a couple of grocery bags. He takes one look at Prompto and frowns.

Prompto blinks and rubs at his eyes. “You’re not Iggy,” Prompto mumbles.

“Well I didn’t think you’d mind.” Gladiolus holds the bags up in front of him. “I bought you soup.”

“You bought me soup?” Prompto’s heart flutters into his throat.

“And tissues.” Gladiolus steps past Prompto and into the apartment. “And lozenges and cough syrup and flu fighter tablets and-” He pauses and makes a face. “What?”

“You… You got all that for _me_?” Prompto sniffles. He’s going to _cry_ , Gladiolus is so sweet and Prompto is so - so. He stops mid-sniffle. He’s in his _icky_ pyjamas and he hasn’t _showered_ and his hair probably looks like a chocobo nest and _oh no this is terrible_.

“What’s wrong?” Gladiolus drops the bags and puts a hand to Prompto’s forehead. “Are you okay? Should I call Iggy or the hospital or-”

Prompto dives forward and wraps his arms around Gladiolus’ waist. “You’re so _nice_ ,” he wails. “And I’m all gross and and-”

“You’re not _gross_.” Gladiolus strokes Prompto’s hair and kicks the front door shut. “You’re sick.”

“And gross,” Prompto mutters against Gladiolus’ sweater. It’s warm. And fuzzy. And warm. Prompto nuzzles against it.

“Well I’m prepared for all kinds of gross.” Gladiolus squeezes Prompto in a gentle hug. “Come on. Let’s get you back to bed before you fall down.”

“M’not gonna fall.” Prompto rolls his eyes. “You’re holding on.”

“Uh huh.” Gladiolus leans over and grabs the bags with one hand and then scoops Prompto up. “Good thing I’m so big and strong.”

“Very strong.” Prompto nods against Gladiolus’ chest. “Super manly.”

“All the better to carry you to bed with, my dear.” Gladiolus kisses Prompto’s hair.

Prompto squirms. Gladiolus is the _best_ boyfriend. Well. Not that Prompto has anyone else to compare him to. But still. He’s the _best_.

“Come on.” Gladiolus sets Prompto gently down in the bed. “Let’s fix this up.”

Prompto flops against the pillows and reaches a hand out to stroke Gladiolus’ arm. “Did I tell you that you’re the best?” He clings to Gladiolus’ sleeve.

“Not today.” Gladiolus smiles. “But you know what?” He gently untangles Prompto’s fingers and sets his arm down.

“What?” Prompto closes his eyes.

A warm weight settles over him. Blankets. Prompto burrows into them.

“I think you’re even _better_.” Gladiolus kisses Prompto’s forehead.

Prompto peeks his head out. “Really?”

“Really.” Gladiolus brushes Prompto’s hair out of his eyes. “So I’m going to stay here until you get sick of me and throw me out. Or until you’re better.”

“But what if I never get sick of you?” Prompto mumbles. He swallows before he says something _dumb_.

“Then I guess I’ll be stuck here forever.” Gladiolus shrugs. “Did you want to go back to sleep? Or did you want soup?”

Prompto shakes his head and _really_ wishes he hadn’t. “I dunno.” He bites his lip and winces. They’re all _chapped_ and _icky_ and how can Gladiolus even like being around him when he’s so _gross_?

Gladiolus leans over and presses his forehead against Prompto’s and squeezes his arms in a blanket-y hug. “Are you sure you’re warm enough?”

Prompto nods. It makes him feel _dizzy_.

“Okay.” Gladiolus kisses Prompto’s cheek and leans away. “I got the new Sir Reginald book on my way over.”

“You did?” Prompto wriggles up amidst the pillows. Now he’s even _dizzier_. He’s dumb. Why does Gladiolus even like him when he’s so _dumb_?

“Yup.” Gladiolus pulls it out of one of the bags. “I thought I could read it to you.”

“You’re the _best_ boyfriend.” Prompto squirms around his bed until he has his head in Gladiolus’ lap. It’s not as comfy as he wanted it to be. Everything is _terrible_.

“Almost as good as you.” Gladiolus rubs Prompto’s back. “That doesn’t look comfortable.”

“It’s very uncomfy.” Prompto pouts against Gladiolus’ thigh. “It was comfy in my head.”

“Uh huh.” Gladiolus gently picks Prompto up and resettles him against the pillows. “Stay.”

“But you’re too far away,” Prompto whines. “You have to keep me warm.”

Gladiolus ducks his head and smiles. “Is that so?”

“Uh huh.” Prompto nods and squeezes his eyes closed. He needs to stop doing that. “But bring the tissues. And the lozenges. And _water_ did you get water?”

“Yes, I got water.” Gladiolus pats Prompto’s leg. “I even got you _straws_.”

“You’re amazing.” Prompto squirms closer to the wall. “Did you know that?”

“I did.” Gladiolus sets a box of tissues and a bag of lozenges on Prompto’s stomach. “But I still like hearing you say it.”

Prompto closes his eyes and smiles.

“Here.” Gladiolus touches his cheek. There’s a straw in front of Prompto’s face.

He takes a few sips of _beautifully watery water_ and manages _not_ to dribble it all over his chin. Maybe not _everything_ is terrible.

“Thanks.” Prompto smiles and closes his eyes again.

“Uh huh.” There’s a weird sound and then Gladiolus slides into bed next to Prompto. “So you want me to read to you?” He puts his arm around Prompto’s shoulders and tugs him closer.

“Mhm.” Prompto snuggles against Gladiolus’ chest. It’s very _warm_. And fuzzy. Because of the sweater. But Prompto would like it even if Gladiolus’ chest was fuzzy without the sweater. Because it’d be Gladiolus-y fuzz.

Prompto nuzzles closer. “ _Fuuuzzy_ ,” he breathes.

“What?” Gladiolus strokes Prompto’s shoulder with a warm hand.

“Nothing!” Prompto squeaks.

“Uh huh.” Gladiolus presses closer. “Alright.”

Prompto peeks out of one eye. Gladiolus has the book set on his stomach and is holding it with his other hand. Prompto wants to help. But his arm is busy being draped over Gladiolus’ chest and he can’t move it because his fingers are _totally trapped_ in Gladiolus’ hair. Stupid soft _pretty_ hair.

He closes his eye and sighs as Gladiolus starts reading. His voice is relaxing. He squirms around and reaches behind him for the tissues. What if he starts _drooling_ on Gladiolus’ nice sweater? Or gets it all _snotty_? He shoves a couple under his face just in case.

Gladiolus keeps reading as Prompto resettles himself.

He _tries_ to pay attention. But it’s hard when Gladiolus’ heartbeat is right under his ears, all strong and _steady_ and loud. Prompto yawns and squirms closer. He hooks a leg around Gladiolus’ and bites down a squeal. No _pants_. Gladiolus isn’t wearing any _pants_ and he’s all warm and _fuzzy_ and-

“Are you _laughing_?” Gladiolus pokes Prompto’s shoulder.

“Noooo.” Prompto stifles his giggles in his tissues.

“I’m not wearing pants in _bed_ ,” Gladiolus huffs. “And stop that. It _tickles_.”

Prompto stops rubbing his foot against Gladiolus’ leg. “Sorry.” He pouts.

“I didn’t…” Gladiolus kisses Prompto’s head. “It’s fine.”

Prompto shakes his head. He’s _terrible_. He’s an _awful tickler boyfriend_. He hides his face against Gladiolus’ chest and sniffles.

“Hey.” Gladiolus squeezes Prompto in a sideways hug. “Come on. Don’t you want to hear the next part?”

“Okay,” Prompto mumbles. He turns his head so he can listen. Except he yawns right as Gladiolus starts talking. All that moving wore him out. At least Gladiolus is _super comfy_. He’s Prompto’s most _favourite_ person in the whole world. Well, he’s tied with Noctis. But Prompto _loves_ Noctis and. What was he thinking about? He yawns again.

Gladiolus’ breath hitches in his throat. He clears his throat and the noise wakes Prompto up. “And I do love you, Reginald.” He pauses and swallows. Prompto can feel his chest move.

“Love you _too_ ,” Prompto mumbles. His heart feels all _fluttery_. Like it’s wearing a feathery cape and twirling around.

Gladiolus’ arm tightens around Prompto. “What?”

Prompto blinks and lifts his head. “Gladio, m’sleepy.” He puts his chin against Gladiolus’ collarbone. “Don’t make me be _loud_.”

“I-” Gladiolus clears his throat. “I love you too.” He shifts and kisses Prompto’s forehead.

Prompto makes a face. Gladiolus _ruined the comfy_. “You said that already.” He flops down against his pillows. “I heard you.” He rolls over. Gladiolus is _silly_.

“Okay.” Gladiolus curls up behind Prompto and puts an arm around his waist. “But I wanted to make sure you heard me.”

Prompto squirms around and puts his head under Gladiolus’ chin. “Did you hear me?” He jerks away and hits his head on the wall. _Ow_.

Gladiolus rubs at the back of Prompto’s head. “Are you okay?”

“ _Oww_.” Prompto wails. It _hurts_. He wipes at his watering eyes. Being sick is _terrible_ and now he’s _mortally wounded_.

“Here.” Gladiolus tugs Prompto closer. “I’ll kiss it better.”

Prompto sniffles as Gladiolus kisses all over the back of his head. It _tickles_.

“Better?” Gladiolus wriggles down the bed until he’s face to face with Prompto.

“Uh huh.” Prompto bumps his nose against Gladiolus’. “You’re pretty.”

“So are you.” Gladiolus smiles.

Prompto huffs. “You’re _prettier_.”

“Well you know what?” Gladiolus wraps his arms around Prompto’s waist and snuggles him close. “You’re _prettiest_.”

Prompto frowns. He can’t argue with that. Gladiolus is _mean_. He’s a _jerk_. He’s the _worst_. “I _hate_ you,” Prompto mumbles. “You’re _mean_.”

“I thought you loved me.” Gladiolus leans closer and kisses Prompto’s cheek. “Did you change your mind?”

Prompto wriggles and presses his hands against Gladiolus’ chest. “ _No_. Don’t be silly.” He huffs. “Of _course_ I love you.”

“Good.” Gladiolus kisses Prompto, chapped lips and all. “Because I love you too.”

Prompto makes a face and pulls away. “Even if I’m _icky_?” He clutches at Gladiolus’ sweater.

“All the time. And _especially_ when you’re icky.” Gladiolus smiles and kisses Prompto again. “But do you know what would make you less icky?”

“A shower?” Prompto wriggles closer.

“Well. Yes. But also sleep.” Gladiolus tucks the blanket around Prompto’s back. “You should do that.”

Prompto sighs. “But what if you _leave_?” he whispers.

“I’m not going to leave.” Gladiolus kisses Prompto’s forehead. “Promise.”

Gladiolus _always_ keeps his promises. “Okay.” Prompto closes his eyes and cuddles closer. “You’re the _best_.”

Gladiolus kisses Prompto’s hair. “Almost as good as you.”

**Author's Note:**

> and now we've reached the end of Promptio week! *throws confetti*
> 
> bye, so long, thanks for all the ~~fish~~ ♥~


End file.
